


The Immortal Empress

by RedStarFox



Series: The Avengers Love Stories [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bottom Tony Stark, Crushes, Dom Pepper Potts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, Hurt Peter Parker, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Oblivious Rhodey, Paranormal, Possessive Sex, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Nick Fury, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Wanda Maximoff, Top Stephen Strange, Top T'Challa (Marvel), True Mates, Weird Plot Shit, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFox/pseuds/RedStarFox
Summary: before the age of humans supernatural and paranormal ruled the earth as the come together fighting and an enemy in common The Empress finds she has a lot in common with a certain Captain
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Nick Fury, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Stephen Strange, Jane Foster/Thor, Past Phil Coulson/Clint Barton, Peter Parker/Vision, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Sharon Carter/Maria Hill, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/T'Challa, Wanda Maximoff/Pepper Potts
Series: The Avengers Love Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1243907
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Multiple Love Stories in one stay on Your Toes and see what happens

17 October 1832  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Sitting in her chair Maya Dairon glanced around the courtroom the seats of the paranormal and supernatural council empty, the council members Maya had appointed were late as the Empress of the paranormal and supernatural world Maya had very little time, time that is now being wasted as she waited she hated wasting time knowing that her important business that she should be doing at the moment is being halted made her irritated and angry but she learned to never let it show, showing weakness will get you killed in her world although she is very much loved Maya still had enemy's and there are still stupid people in the world who still believe they could beat her in battle.

“You're late,” Maya said as the door to the courtroom opened and all 20 members steps in and by the looks of it they didnt even look like they cared if they were late and seeing as she recently learned of there additional activities she knew why it was time Maya reminded them they were easily replaceable.

“We apologize for the delay your highness,” the head councilman said straightening his suit as he took his seat in front of her “It won't happen again”.

“I highly doubt it” Maya snorted glancing at the shocked expressions on the council members faces “ And by the look of it you dont really seem sorry, i wouldn't be if i have been having a jolly good al time like all of you surely been having,” Maya said crossing her arms over her chest smirking.

“Excuse me” one of the councilwomen stammered.

“Did you actually think i wouldn't find out from the minute i appointed you all as council members i had silent guardians not only protect you but watch you as well, so again do you really think i wouldn't find out?” Maya said enjoying the faces of the council go pale.

“Your Highness i..i..i” the head councilman stuttered but Maya shut him up quickly with a raised hand.

“Dont, in truth i dont really care what you do with your spare time so far you haven't completely broken the rules, feeding and stealing from humans are not against the law and you have been able to keep them from finding out about us is a plus however one of you dont seem to get the memo about killing zaid humans that is a big no-no,” Maya said calmly waiting for the accuser to do something.

The room was silent you could hear a pin drop and it would sound like a bomb explosion, not shortly after the werewolf councilmen jumped up and made a run for the exit, rolling her eyes Maya watched as the councilman flee only for him to be cut down, his head decapitated, his heart cut out, and body burned “ Why do they always run” Maya sighed she hated killing one of her own but she had put the rules as it was to not only protect them but the humans it had to be done.

“Now that was taken care of, his replacement would be here within the day and please do keep your activities within the law i would hate to have to kill you as i did with the former council,” Maya said not even glancing up from where she was shuffling her papers in order“ is there any reports that needed to be notified by me or are we done”.

“Yes,” the vampire councilwoman cleared her throat her hands shaking as she passed on the paperwork to Maya “there had been multiple blood donors sighing on to our contract and a few of them had demanded”.

looking over the paperwork “Ill look thoroughly through these and ill see what will happen” Maya placed the papers on one side “Anything else”.

“There had been pack fights over territory in the fae homelands where shifters had been banned from” the councilman of the fae stated, she could understand why the fae had banned any and all shifters from there homeland to much bad blood had run the streets of there home.

“That will be discussed when the werewolf councilmen arrive so we shall put that on hold,” May said looking around finding only two out of nineteen had spoken either they didnt have any problems or they were just stupid enough not to tell her.

“The human's activities have increased” councilwoman of the undead spoke bluntly.

“Humans are not our problem, we leave them alone and they leave us alone and if there ever was a problem i would take care of it,” Maya said she knew the human population was growing and she was glad that it was humans may not have the gifts or the abilities that they did but she knew they were stronger then anyone would believe, humans were not to be messed with.

“since that is all this meeting is adjourned, we will continue on a later date with the werewolf councilmen included, i want reports on my desk every other week” Maya ordered packing up here work watching as the council members walk out one after the other sighing as she headed out as well another day going home to an empty bed, all Maya ever wanted since she was created was a Mate to share her life with her bed and her heart and as much as she wished she knew it won't happen anytime soon seeing as her mate wasn't even born yet.

Arriving back at her mansion her friend and servant took her jacket and placed it on the coat hanger “and how was the meeting” Donovan asks Maya watching as she went to the chest and retrieved a bag of blood.

“We have a new council member that will need breaking in but so far good,” Maya said filling a cup with blood before downing it in one gulp.

“The Werewolf” Donovan asks.

“The Werewolf”.

“What a shame” Donovan replied filling himself a cup.

“Yes indeed” Was all Maya could say.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya's mate is finally born

4 July 1918  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Years had gone by the human population had grown immensely cities were built war have raged forcing the paranormal and supernatural world to put a cap on there existence for their safety, it wasn't what she had wanted for them but it was necessary her people needed to be protected she knew there would be prejudice for if there were prejudice against their own kind she didnt want to know if they had ever found out about their kind how much worse it would have been so protocol's were put into place and security measures were taken to insure that their existence stays a secret.

Sitting in her office Maya watched thunder rolled and boomed outside her window a glass of blood resting in her hand a pile of reports stacked on her dest that she knew she needed to get to but a feeling of dread and unkempt swirling in her gut made her realize she wasnt as prepared as she should be so she sat and waited for her adviser to arrive.

A knock came a few minutes later almost startling her out of her thoughts “Enter” Maya called out as she watched her trusted adviser and a few of her stationed gardians entered the office, placing there arm against their chest fists against their hearts they bowed in respect to their Empress before taking a seat while the guardians stood standing.

“Well” Maya asked placing her glass on the desk before folding her hand in her lap waiting on their report.

“The spy's had reported in, wakanda's technology have advance remarkably after the meteorite had striked Africa, so far the spy's hadnt been found out and they will keep on reporting as is” one of the Guardians announced.

Nodding Maya turned toward the other two left “Spy's in the other countries has reported that so far nothing has changed but they will keep us posted” another Guardian said also giving him a nod before looking at the last Guardian.

“The situation is rock with the government destructive, splintered and chaotic other then the wakanda leaders that have their priority's on hand there's no telling how things will go” the last remaining Guardian stated.

“Alright, your dismissed” Maia said resting her head against the headrest of her chair as all three the Guardians left leaving only her adviser.

Glancing back toward the window Maya saw it had started raining she loved the rain it was almost as if the Gods were cleaning the earth of unpurity and sin if only that was true “You look exhausted my friend” her trusted adviser Nicko stated as he looked at her with worry.

Huffing out a laugh Maya picked up her glass taking a hefty swollow of the chilled blood “Thats un understatement, if only the people i assigned to do their jobs, just do it and stop fucking around then my life would be susceptible” Maya said as she stood walking toward the roof to floor windows.

“Then i wount hold you long there are a few contacts you need to sign, the were's and the fae's have called a treaty you however dont need to be there you just have to go through the agreement they have assigned, the undead council woman have called a appointed meeting with you but i told her you would let her know when give or take you have the time and last Trolls have been rebeling against the gnomes for more soil its almost reaching the point you may need to intervene” Nicko said placing the contracts and report on her already stacked pile of paper work.

“Alright ill look into it” Maya said not glancing at her advicer as she walked back to her desk taking a seat sighing as she moved the paperwork infront of her.

“When was the last time you actually had any relief ” Nicko asked suddenly.

Chuckling Maya grinned “Why you want to help me with that”.

“Gods No i was just wondering” Nicko said looking quiet guilty and disturbed by her response.

“Where is this coming from Nicko you never commented on my love life or so much of my personal one, so why now” Maya asked abandoning the paperwork infront of her she could always do it tomorrow “and if you say the council i may have to cut a few heads off”.

“They are worried” Nicko hesitantly said Maya had to laugh at his cautious look he had sent her way.

“Of what, me going into a blood rage and killing every single one of them” she huffed “we both know i will do that without going completely insane”.

“Yes, i understand that but my friend you have been alone for a long time don't you wish to settle down preduce a heir and be happy” Nicko asked maya would love nothing more then to have a child but not with anyone other then her mate.

“So that they can try and control him or her i dont think so” Maya studied her long time friend before she continued “how is your wonderful mate nicko” Maya inquired.

Confused at the sudden change of topic “he is well your Highness” Nicko said not liking where where this was going.

“have you ever wondered how your life would of been without him, knowing he is out there but can never have him”.

Shaking his head “No i would not be able to” Nicko confessed he couldnt even imagined living his life without his love of his life his other soul. 

“And you expect me to do so” Maya raised her perfect eyebrow waiting for his answer.

“No your highness” nicko sighed “what shall i tell the council”.

“Tell them to go fuck themselves or ill do it for them and it would not be the pleasurable kind, now leave me i would like to retire to bed” maya said waving him away with her hand.

Standing Nicko bowed respectfully “of course your highness and my deepest apologies” nicko said before he walked out of Maya's office leaving her in peace.

2 Hours later  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Rolling around restless in her bed maya felt sick and an unbearable feeling on her chest tighting and releasing as if something were pulling on a tight cord, flashes of a hospital past behind her closed eyelids a woman screaming in agony sweaty and breathing harshly, doctors telling her to push one doctor wiping away the sweat running down her face before a bright light incased the scene and all she heard was a baby's first cry.

Bolting upwards gasping for air as the dream faded from her sight placing her hand against her heart as she felt the life of her mate beat rapidly in her heart, her Mate had finally been born after decades of waiting he or she was finally here and she knew nothing of him or her.

Jumping out of bed maya grabbed her gown and threw it on and rushed from her room towards the high oracle if anyone could tell her about her mate it would be her, knocking on her door after a few minute the Oracle opened the door “Your royal highness what can i do for you in this hour” she asked stepping side ways allowing Maya to enter.

“I need the assistance of your sight” maya said taking a seat at the plush cushions on the floor it was a modest apartment the oracle lived in the mansion with an open kitchen the living room was almost like an antique store with a small round table sittling in the middle cushions surrounded the table as an alter sat in one corner the kitchen was stocked with various of ingredient for potions and medicine, a hall leading towards the bedroom and bathroom.

“But of course” she said as she gathered a few key ingredients “And if i may ask what it is you want me to see”.

“My mate was just recently been born i need to know more, who or what he or she is, what their name is and where are their from” Maya explained.

“Ah i see, then we wont be needing these” she pushed aside the ingredient she had placed on the table “Come sit next to me” she said patting the cushion next to her.

Sitting next to the Oracle she watched as the Oracle placed her hand on Maya's heart and closed her eyes she felt a warm tingle ran through her “Ah a proud human baby boy, born Steven Grant Rogers, born in Brooklyn, mother Sarah Rogers a turberculosis ward nurse, father Joseph Rogers a soldier in the 107th infantry regiment, oh dear died two monts prior to his birth what a shame” the oracle hummed sadly before going completely silent Maya would have thought she had fallen asleep if she hadnt gasped out in shock “Oh my, Oh poor thing”.

“What, what is it” Maya asked the oracle removed her hand from Maya's heart and took her hand.

“My dear it would seem you have a very hard and long road ahead of you, you have my condolences” she said before she stood and walked towards the bedroom leaving Maya in a shocked and paniced state.

What on earth was wrong with her mate, what had happened to him and if it had yet to happen then what was it, standing Maya left the apartment with more questions then answer that she had gotten.


End file.
